


The Things I Wish I Said to You

by NessieFynn



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFynn/pseuds/NessieFynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letters between a lost servant and an unwilling master</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Peko Pekoyama

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the first actual fanfic I've ever written, and I sent it out on space email many times. Since space email's down might as well post them here, as I am somewhat proud of them.

Dear Young master Fuyuhiko,

I am sorry for not knowing how you felt about me all this time.

I’m sorry for abandoning you there on the island.

I am sorry for hurting you, in any and every way I did.  

I’m sorry for killing her. You didn’t want me to do that, did you?

I’m sorry for not being the person you wanted me to be

because

I did want to be with you.

I loved your gentle smile and your kind warm hands. 

I did love you.

I did not want to ever let go of you, never let anyone hurt you, never say goodbye to you.

And all that time I though it could never happen.

Young master, I was very wrong, wasn’t I? I can only guess so from what you said to me in our last encounter.  I can only guess that you really did care about me. 

I can only wonder if you did love me.

 

I'm sorry that we will be unable to meet again, Fuyuhiko.

I’m sorry that we did not accomplish everything together.


	2. From Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu

Dear Peko

I’m sorry for never telling you how I really felt about you.

I’m sorry for telling you to go away, and saying that I didn’t need you.

I’m sorry for making you believe that I didn’t want you, that I hated you.

I’m sorry for getting you stuck in this mess, I'm sorry for starting it in the first place.

I’m sorry for never telling you how much you meant to me

because

I was too stupid to say it.

I loved your everlasting calmness, how you were always there for me, and all your skill, and all your beauty, and hated your role

But I really did love you.

I don’t want you to be without you. I never wanted you to die for my sake, I never wanted you to kill for my sake. I just want to be with you, now.

But that can't happen now, could it?

Our chances for anything like a happy ending together have been squandered by me.

 

I won't forget you Peko, I promise.

Please forgive me for getting you into this.

 

 


End file.
